


Josh has punched another werewolf in the face

by SoloChaos



Series: Shitty Werewolf AU [6]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wanted a stupidly possessive josh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Josh has punched another werewolf in the face

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a stupidly possessive josh.

"You can't just _punch_ people like that," Tyler scowls.  
  
"Yes, I can," Josh says, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
  
"Let me rephrase," Tyler says, pulling Josh into the hotel bathroom. _"Don't_ punch people like that."  
  
"He was looking at you," Josh grumbles.  
  
"We're fucking famous, Josh, there will always be people looking at us," Tyler says as he begins to dab Josh's nose with a tissue.  
  
"He's a werewolf, and he was _looking_ at you," Josh says. "Ow!"  
  
"You deserved that," Tyler mutters, but starts to clean Josh's nose a little less viciously.  
  
"I did not," Josh scowls. "He could obviously smell me on you, but he _looked_ at you anyways."  
  
"He looked at me. So?"  
  
Josh groans, running a hand though his hair. "He was... I don't know, checking you out."  
  
"So you punched him. In the face." Tyler sounds unamused.  
  
"It was disrespectful," Josh protests. "He was being rude."  
  
"So you punched him," Tyler repeats.  
  
"He was being rude," Josh says again. "He was looking at you like..." He flaps his hand a little. "I don't know how to tell you this."  
  
"Tell me anyway," Tyler says.  
  
Josh groans. "He wanted... you."  
  
Tyler raises his eyebrows. "He wanted me," he says flatly.  
  
"And he showed that he wanted you i _n front_ of me," Josh says, feeling truly pissed off.  
  
"Wanted me for what?" Tyler says, sounding skeptical.  
  
"What do you think?" Josh asks. "Sex."  
  
"How the hell did you know that?" Tyler questions.  
  
"I could smell it," Josh says, feeling a little disgusted as he thinks about it. "I should have punched him harder."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have."  
  
"If you were a wolf, you'd be pissed at me."  
  
"I _am_ pissed at you."  
  
"For a different reason," Josh says. "You'd be mad that I didn't hurt him more." He frowns. "Well, now I feel shitty."  
  
"You should feel shitty," Tyler says, "but I think you're feeling shitty for the wrong reason."  
  
"I'm such a bad mate," Josh groans. "You should leave me; find another werewolf boyfriend."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyler asks.  
  
"I'm a horrible mate," Josh complains.  
  
"You're an idiot, not a horrible mate," Tyler says.  
  
"Yes I am," Josh insists. "A good mate would've punched that guy harder."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't defend your honor," Josh says glumly.  
  
"You punched that guy in the face. That wasn't good enough?" Tyler says.  
  
"No," Josh says. "I should've at least broken a few bones."  
  
Tyler stares at him. "May I ask why?"  
  
"To defend your honor." Obviously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was making a move on my mate. I should've been more protective."  
  
"He did not make a move on me."  
  
"Yes he did," Josh says.  
  
"There was no movement." Josh opens his mouth. "Shut up. And you defended me just fine, Josh."  
  
"He did so make a move on you," Josh says, sounding rather plaintive. "Did you not hear me before? He _looked_ at you."  
  
"Josh."  
  
"You'd be withholding Taco Bell and sex if you were a wolf," Josh grumbles, "what with my shitty excuse for protection."  
  
"You're being an idiot. Maybe I should withhold Taco Bell and sex," Tyler says, moving onto cleaning Josh's knuckles.  
  
"I might have to cry a little if you do that," Josh tells his boyfriend very, very seriously.  
  
"That's what's going to make you cry?" Tyler asks, raising an eyebrow. "Not a werewolf taller than Gabe Saporta punching you in the face?"  
  
"Yes," Josh says, nodding. "Taco Bell and sex with you are my two favorite things."  
  
Tyler sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> if somebody wants to submit some werewolf au prompts, that would be lovely.


End file.
